In general, a cable mold includes a lower support plate 11 and an upper cover 12 as shown in FIG. 1A. The support plate 11 includes an elastic fragment 11a and a protrusion part 11b at both sides. Catching parts 12a are provided at both sides of the cover 12 to be insertable between the elastic fragment 11a and the protrusion part 11b. 
In addition to the cable mold, as shown in FIG. 1B, the “WIRE PROTECTION MOLD” of Korean Utility Model Application No. 20-1998-0021578 includes a substrate 1 that is a bottom surface, both side flanges 2 and 3 that are both sidewalls, a cover 4 covering between the both side flanges 2 and 3, a thin part 5 increasing the rotatability of the cover 4 between the one side flange 2 and the cover 4 and the like.
In FIG. 1B, non-described symbols 1a, 3b, 4b, and 6 denote a double adhesive tape, a fitting groove, a fitting protrusion, and a wire, respectively.
However, the above-constructed cable mold cannot help exposing a built-in wire or cable to the external because it is impossible to finish regions where a plurality of cable molds are intersected or bent in a ‘’, ‘’, or ‘+’ shape. Therefore, the cable mold involves the danger of electric leakage or accident caused by peeling off of a sheath and the like.
As a solution to the above problems, the “LINE OR PIPE PROTECTOR” of Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 015396 (hereinafter, referred to as “prior art 1”) provides a relationship between each cover (C′) finishing a base support (B′) and an assistance cover (D′) coupled with the cover (C′) to protect a cable (A) exposed at a region where protectors each including a base support (B′) and a cover (C′) finishing the base support (B′) meet at their ends at right angles as shown in FIG. 2A.
In the prior art 1, as shown in FIG. 2B, a coupling plate 2 formed on a base 1 of a base support (B1) and a cover (C1) having a catching groove 8 outside are coupled with each other, thus forming a cable mold. A catching protrusion 11 provided inside an assistance cover (D1) is coupled to the catching groove 8, thus achieving finishing.
Also, to finish a region where cables are intersected or bent in a  or ‘+’ shape in addition to a  shape of the prior art 1, there can be provided the “CONNECTOR FOR NON-LINEAR CABLE MOLD CONNECTION” of Korean Utility Model Registration No. 20-0273473 (hereinafter, referred to as “prior art 2”).
As shown in FIG. 3A, the prior art 2 can apply exemplary embodiments such as a square-shaped cover type non-linear connection connector 8 having an internal space 6 for cable protection, a T-shaped cover type non-linear connection connector 9, and a cross-shaped cover type non-linear connection connector 10.
As shown in FIG. 3B, the prior art 2 can also apply exemplary embodiments such as a two-piece square-shaped connector 39, a three-piece T-shaped connector 40, and a four-piece cross-shaped connector 41.
However, there is a problem that the prior arts cannot be used for other than a specified cable mold.
That is, the prior art 1 cannot take widespread countermeasures against a cable mold of a different type not having a catching groove 8 outside a cover (C1), in such a manner that an adhesive has to be coated on the assistance cover (D1) for finishing and construction or a catching protrusion 11 has to be cut away for construction.
Also, like the prior art 1, the prior art 2 cannot be used for other than a specified cable mold. In addition to this, it is an obvious fact that, as shown in FIG. 3B, disintegrating into a plurality of pieces for execution itself undoubtedly has a difficulty in clean cable finishing along with troublesomeness on a process and unavoidably greatly increases a construction time.